Birthdays
by redh
Summary: daggers, pistols, captain, mates, brands...what great presents: Jack sparrow is a pretty lucky kid. chapter
1. retiring

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews. For all of you who liked **WHY **this is another back story on how Jack got the dagger from Bootstrap.

A/N: How do you add chapters?

"Oh come on Bootstrap. I've got to learn sometime." Jack complained.

"No…you're too young to learn how to use a sword."

"Am not. I'm almost 11. I have to learn sometime."

Jack was almost 11, but Bootstrap believed that was to young. He didn't want Jack fighting in a raid. It was to dangerous. Bootstrap knew that's what Jack would do. Jack was never one to be left behind. He would do whatever he could to do whatever he wanted.

In the 4 years Jacks been on the ship, he's done everything ever asked of him though. Maybe it was time. _I'll make him wait though. It will be a birthday present. _Bootstrap thought to himself.

"Not yet shortie."

"I'm not short. I'm still growing. I'll be taller than you in a few years time. Please _William_, I'll do anything."

"Not yet Jack…now get back to work."

Jack walked off to get back to swabbing the deck. Lately he's been complaining more and more about being a cabin boy. He was ready to be a real pirate.

_2 weeks later_

It was a day before Jack 11th birthday. Bootstrap didn't have a sword for him yet, but he would get one soon enough. Maybe for his 12th birthday. Bootstrap was first going to teach him to fight.

It wasn't a very nice day out. It was cloudy and there was an unsteady drizzle that was going to last the day. Bootstrap was going through his daily jobs while Jack was downstairs doing some other things. _Probably cleaning up._ _Just one more day Jack. _Bootstrap thought to himself.

That was cut off though by a call from the watch. "Ship in sight. Ship in sight" He called out.

The captain, Douglass, came out and called back it was a pirate ship and they were raising the Jolly Roger.

"Ready the cannons. Get ready you dogs."

The crew ran around the deck getting guns and swords for the fight that was coming.

In an hour time, the fight was raging. Swords were clashing, guns were shooting, and cannons were blowing. Bootstrap had a good fight going when he noticed Captain Douglass get a good hit at him. Bootstrap started to make his was up to the helm.

He was fighting off pirates as he made his way up. There were so many. He was cornered by 3 pirates. He didn't think he was going to make it out until he saw a sword go through one of the pirate's legs. He took his chance and put the sword through the heart. Before he knew it the other two turned and started to laugh.

"Jack get out of here!" Bill yelled

Jack froze where he was. That's when one of the pirates turned to Bootstrap and the other went for Jack. Bootstrap fought and watched Jack as best he could. Bootstrap needed to help Jack. All he was doing was moving around the guy twice his size. He moved under his legs, and got out of the way of all the sword slashes. _All hes doing is moving _Bootstrap figured out. He was tiring the pirate out.

Bootstrap had to pay attention to his guy still. He got the upper hand and put his sword through the guys heart. He turned to see Jack standing over the body of another pirate. He looked up at Bill and then his eyes got wide. He saw something behind Bill. Bill turned to see the captain loosing his fight. Bill ran to the captain's side.

As they were fighting them off Jack came up behind the pirate and put the small dagger he had found in the guys leg. Again. Bill took this as his cue and got the guy in his heart.

By that time the crew saw what happened. Only they didn't see Jack help. They all cheered Bill on.

"Good show Bootstrap!" Captain Douglass congratulated. "I owe you one."

"Thank you, sir."

"Let's clean up the deck and then have some victory drinks."

"Aye!" the crew yelled back.

After all was clean, everyone started to head downstairs.

"You comin, Bootstrap?" one of the crew members asked.

"I'll be there later." Bill answered. He realized that Jack hadn't been up since the raid.

Bill was just about to go to his cabin when the captain called him to his.

"I'm gettin old Bootstrap. I don't want to finish my life up on a ship, dieing by a blade. I want to die naturally, maybe have a family."

"What are you saying captain?" Bill answered

Captain Douglass stood up, "I'm sayin, I'm retiring…Captain."

Bill just stood there. He didn't know what to say. "Captain…"

"James, or Mr. Douglass, if you prefer."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, I need someone to run this ship. Someone I can trust. You saved my life today and you're my first mate."

"Will you be Captain Turner of the Black Pearl?"

"I will do my best." Was the hesitant reply.

TBC…


	2. happy birthday jack

"I will do my best" Bill said and then walked out of the cabin.

Bill walked down to his cabin not wanting to go to the party that was taking place. _How am I supposed to be captain? _He thought to himself. When he entered his cabin he saw Jack sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing in here lad. The party is down in the galley."

Jack didn't say anything.

"What you thinkin bout?"

Still no answer

"Jack tell me what's wrong." Bill said

Jack just sat there staring at the wall. Bill was about to turn and leave when he heard Jack say something.

"What was that?"

"He's gone. I killed him. He is now gone."

Bill finally realized what was wrong. _How could he be so stupid. Of course that's what's wrong. This was his first kill._

"Lad, Jack, it was clean. The blade went through the heart." Bill was about to say something more when Jack interrupted.

"I guess I don't need the lessons"

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not cut out to be a pirate. Pirates are supposed to be able to kill and not to be so…sorry." Jack said. "Ill leave the ship at the next port, you don't need to worry about me."

Bill was shocked. He's been shocked before, but not like this. "Jack…a pirate can feel. I would be worried about you if you didn't feel. I'm sorry I wasn't with you after this happened. You did what you had to do. You shouldn't have been there, but you did a good job. I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Really. Tomorrow is your birthday right? Well im gonna give you your present early. We raided the ship after and I found this. I thought you would like it." Bill handed Jack a box. Jack saw this and opened it as fast as possible. What he saw made his face light up. He pulled out a dagger with a gold handle and a few diamonds in it. After a moment of amazement his face fell.

"What bout equal share? What if the crew finds out?"

"I already ran it by the captain. It was fine with him. He even said he would help out with your lessons…for awhile." Bill said, his face falling a little at the end.

"My lessons? You're gonna teach me now? Really? Wow." Before he went on Jack realized Bill's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing lad"

"Something's wrong. I can tell."

"Nothings wrong"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"What's wrong?"

"Jack" Bill said warningly

"William" Jack said back.

Bill realized that Jack wouldn't back down. He loved that about him…except in times like theses.

"Please Bill, tell me. You help me, I help you. That's how it works."

"It is, isn't it? Well…Jack Captain Douglass is retiring."

"What? Why? Is he alright?" Jack asked quickly, jumping up.

"He's fine. He just doesn't want this life anymore."

"Well who's captain then?"

Bill hesitated a bit. "Me"

Jacks eyes widened and he smiled. "Captain Bootstrap. It has a ring to it."

Bootstrap laughed at this.

"Captain Turner, Captain Bill, or Captain William. You have many choices."

"I guess I do."

"Wow your lucky you're gonna have a ship like this. This is the greatest ship in the Caribbean, maybe even the world."

"I guess I am."

"You're not happy." It was a statement, not question.

"I am. I'm just nervous. This is a big responsibility.


	3. shoot

A/N: This chapter is more of a fill in. I haven't updated in awhile and I needed to add something. So this is just something that came to me. Enjoy

Its been a year since Bill became Captain of the Black Pearl. Most of the crew stayed on, but some left so Bill had to replace them. Jack was now 12 and becoming an amazing swordsman. During raids he was still pushed back, but he didn't have to stay in the captain's cabin. He was still young so Bill found a small room he could have to himself. It was an oversized closet so it was just big enough for a bed.

Jack was still the cabin boy for a little longer after Bill became Captain. He did everything he was told, but everybody could tell he wasn't enjoying it. Bill and the rest of the crew noticed Jack came alive during battles. For only a year with a sword, he was as good as some of the veteran pirates on the ship.

The whole crew knew that Bill looked at Jack as a son or little brother. Maybe a little brother since they knew the captain wasn't all that old. He was only nine years older than Jack, making him 21.

On Jack's 12th birthday Bill gave him something he knew Jack would enjoy, a new position. While they were docked in Tortuga Bill found a young boy, maybe around 10, that was trying to get on a ship. Bill saw this as a perfect opportunity. He could move Jack to a normal crewman and have someone around his age around.

The night that they left port with the new cabin boy, Bill called Jack to his cabin.

"What do you think, lad? Is this a good birthday present for ya?"

"It is captain, I love it. Now I'm a real crewman. I'm on my way to becoming a real pirate."

Another reason Bill that the new cabin boy, Robby, would be good was because it would give Jack a little more responsibility.

"I have to admit Jack; this present doesn't come without a little responsibility. Since you already know what it's like being a cabin boy and you know your way around, I want you to help Robby out. Can you do that?"

"Of course captain. It would be an honor."

"Bill, Jack, Bill. When it's just us you can call me Bill."

"Ok…I just thought it was something I was supposed to do."

"Bill is fine. Now be on your way. I told Marty to show you the ropes."

"Can I ask you somethin Bill?"

"Shoot"

"It kinda has to do with that. Can you show me to use a gun?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Isn't that somethin all pirates know? What if we're in a raid and I get cornered and need help and nobody is there to help."

"You've been cornered many times and have gotten out of it. I think you will be fine. Besides you just started with the sword. Get more used to that, and then I'll think about it."

"Alright, I'll be goin then."

_That was easy _Bill thought.


	4. teaching

In a few months it would be Jack's 13th birthday. Jack was doing an amazing job. Bill decided it was time Jack learned how to use a gun. He went to find the young pirate. He found him showing Robby how to sew. In the last raid the mass had a cannonball go through it.

"…pull it through, see?"

"Yeah, thanks Jack."

"No problem…Oh hi Captain."

"Robby, Jack. Jack, can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Do you understand how to finish?"

"Yup, thanks for your help."

With that Bill and Jack walked to Bill's cabin.

"Remember some time ago you asked to use a gun?"

"Aye."

"Usually when you want something you put up more of a fight. Why didn't you put one up then?"

"I figured you had your reasons, and I already got a present, so I didn't bother you over it. Why?"

"Just wonderin. How would you like to use one now?"

"Really? I would love to. That would be great."

"I'll show you how to use one, but you won't get one for awhile. Everything comes in time, understand? I won't have you bothering me for a gun everyday."

"Aye Captain Bootstrap, I'll do whatever you say."

"Right then, first lesson; when do you use your pistol?"

"Whenever you need it."

"When is that?"

"When you're in trouble."

"You only use it as a last resort. A life is a life Jack, always remember that." Bill paused. "Also because it's a cheap shot, anybody can shoot someone and immobilize them, but it takes a real fighter and pirate to use a sword."

"So when is the time I should use one?"

"You will know when. The time comes when all else fails. You may never have to use one. You have a way of getting out of a situation with words."

"It's my special talent." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"That it is lad. Now come here."

Jack cam over and pulled out his pistol.

"This is where the bullet comes out, never point this at your head, it may have a bad outcome. This is where you put the bullet." Bill showed where the bullet goes and how to put it in. Then he pointed to the trigger. "This is the most important part. When your finger is on this, there will be little time to think. Make sure you know what your doin before your finger gets here."

Jack took all this in. He pretty much knew all about it. He had seen enough people use one. The only thing he never did was hold one.

"Can I hold it?"

Bill handed it to him. It was heavier than he expected.

"Come on lad, lets see how you use it."

_Few Months Later_

Bill called Jack to his cabin. There was a box sitting on the table.

"Go ahead lad, open it."

Jack opened it and pulled out his first pistol.

"Wow thanks William. This is amazing. I wasn't expecting this for a long time, a year at least."

"Well you deserved it. It's what you really wanted and you have been doing so well with your lessons. If only we could get you to learn your math like that."

"Well math is boring. All you do is look at numbers. Where's the fun in that?"

"Be careful with this Jack. It's not a toy."

"Oh don't worry Bill; I'll take good care of it. I feel like I'm getting closer and closer to being the greatest pirate ever." With that Jack ran out of the cabin.

Bill turned to sit down when the door opened again with Jack stepping in.

"Thank you William. This means a lot to me. If you weren't here I would probably be dead by now. By giving me this pistol it shows you really trust me and that means a lot to me. If there's anything you ever need, anything, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Jack. Now be on your way."

"Aye Captain" That time Jack left for good.

_A Year Later_

Jack was becoming the greatest pirate ever, just like he wanted. Only now Bill was worried that was going to end.

In the past year, Jack had mastered how to use a sword and pistol, even though he never fired a shot. He would talk people in circles and win free meals for him and drinks for the crew. He started to tell stories that would keep people interested for hours. His ideas were so out of the box that he started to be called daft. But what really got people was that in the end Jack's ideas worked.

Now Bill was worried because Jack hadn't returned to the ship when he was supposed to. That wasn't that unusual, Jack would do this sometimes and come back an hour or two late. If not Bill would go look for him.

Only this time Bill had looked for Jack after two hours and couldn't find him, which was 2 days ago. All he could think of was that they were docked where all pirates most feared.

The territory of the East India Company.


	5. happy birthday from the EIC

After a week the crew was getting restless. They all wanted to leave. Bill didn't want to, but he knew he had to.

"Go through the town one more time, if you don't find Jack we'll leave tonight."

The crew then went out again. Bill checked everywhere he could think Jack would be.

He was about to give up when he heard some women talking.

"Can you believe it, that boy must have had scurvy. He was sweating and he looked absolutely horrid. I wonder what was wrong with his arm."

Bill had to cut in, "Excuse me ladies, this boy, where did you last see him?" They all gave him a weary look, "Please forgive me, I'm a doctor who has been treating him, can you please tell me where you last saw him."

"A few alleys down that way." Then they walked off. Bill then checked every alley for him.

Bill was in his last alley when he saw a foot. He walked towards it and saw the body behind it. It was a passed out Jack. He did look horrible. Bill new why too. He lifted the boys sleeve and saw the burn mark.

"I am so sorry lad. Let's get you back to the Pearl."

Bill carried Jack all the way back to his cabin. He told his first mate to get out of there when the crew got back.

Robby was on the Pearl and wanted to help Bill with Jack.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Go get me a cold cloth. We need to break his fever."

"It's gonna be okay Jack. Your not gonna feel well for awhile, but you'll get through it."

When Robby got back Bill put the wet cloth on Jack's forehead.

"Is he going to be alright captain?"

"He'll be fine. He got a pirate brand burned on to him. He's strong though, he'll get through it."

_Happy Birthday Jack_ Bill thought after Robby left. "Happy Birthday"


	6. a pirate can feel

It's been about a month since Jack got the pirate brand. His arm was starting to feel better and he was able to get back to doing his normal jobs. Right now Jack was below and Bill was looking over the edge of the ship thinking about his son, Will. He is 4 years old now. Bill sent him some trinkets over the years and has seen him on occasion when they went to England. He hears about Will through letters from Emily. He misses both his wife and his son very much. He promised himself that he would get a better job when he had a family, but was never able to do it.

Bill was lost in thought when Jack came up behind him.

"Nice night ain't it?"

Bill gave a small jump at the surprise, "Aye it tis. How's your arm?"

"It's fine." Pause "I guess I'm a real pirate now huh?"

"I'm sorry Jack nobody should have to go through that, especially a 13 year old."

"And on his birthday…not very nice. Maybe I should have used that."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Stop apologizing, it's not your fault. They don't care how old you are, all they want is to go home and say they branded a pirate. Now all I have to do is become the world's greatest pirate and rub it in their faces." Jack finished off smiling.

"I have faith in ya lad."

"So you be thinking bout your boy? How is he?"

"He's fine. How do you know I'm thinking about him?"

"You just have that look."

"Ah"

There was a comfortable silence.

"I just worry about them." Bill said. "They are there all alone, anything can happen to them and I won't know about it until I get back. I don't even know when that will be. It's already been over a year." Bill gave a sigh. "I just miss them so much. I don't think I ever loved anything more than them. Heh…not very pirate of me, aye?"

"I bet they worry about you too. I don't know much about them, only that Emily is a great wife and mother. Both of them love and miss you too."

"How can you know that? You have never met either of them."

"True, but you have talked about them on the rare occasion. The way you describe Emily is that she forgave you for not tellin her you were a pirate right away. She forgave for leavin her for a year and not givin her a word that you were fine. She sounds very forgiving. I'm sure she is tellin the young lad what a great guy you are. Cuz that's what you are…a good man."

"I still worry. What if something happens to Emily and Will ends up on the streets like y…" Bill didn't want to finish that.

"Like me? It's alright Bill, you can talk about that. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have the life I have now. I'm happy with it. If the time comes and Will is out on the streets, unlikely, then there is a chance he will meet someone like you."

"But I don't want that. This isn't the life for him."

Jack got defensive.

"But it's the life for me? I didn't realize I was under anybody."

"Jack that's not what I mean… Jack wait" Bill said as Jack started to walk away. Jack wasn't going to wait so Bill cut him off. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was that this isn't the life for anybody so young. You should have chosen your own life. Instead of that I gave you a life; I didn't give you much of a choice."

"Is that what you think? Bill I think I remember tellin you that I wanted to be the greatest pirate ever. That wasn't going to happen if I was killed the night you found me. You saved my life, and that's not going to happen to Will. You know how I know? Easy… the minute you find out somethin happened to Emily, again unlikely, you will do anything and everything in your power to find you William."

"You know for a 13 year old pirate, you're pretty smart. When did this happen?"

"I've always been smart. I'm Jack Sparrow."

"That you are shortie that you are."

"I'm not short, I'm still growing. Soon I will be taller than you."

"You know you've said that to me so many times its started to lose its meaning."

"Very funny…it's so funny I think I'm goin to go to sleep."

"Night Jack"

"You know William, if you didn't feel anything I would be worried. A pirate can feel" With that Jack headed down the steps.

Bill smiled at this and headed for the helm. He wasn't tired yet.


	7. no rank

Bill called Jack and his first mate, Johnny, into his cabin.

"I asked for you to come here because I have a request. My son has taken ill and I would like to go see him. I should only be gone a month, just long enough to make sure he feels alright. Then I shall return. In that time I need someone to run the ship. Johnny since you are first mate you will be captain in my leave. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course it would be an honor sir."

"Good. That leaves who would be first mate. I would like to give that position to Jack."

"Really? Capta…" Jack was cut off.

"Don't you think Jack's a little young Captain? He is barely 14."

"I think if Jack says he's ready he should be givin the chance. He has been on this ship far longer than some, including you; he knows what he is doing. What do you say Jack, are ye up for it?"

"Of course…I'll do my best."

"Good, that will be all."

_3 days later_

The Pearl dropped Bill off at the next port so he could go back on a merchant ship. He told them to return in a month.

Johnny was at the helm of the ship when Jack came up behind him.

"Where we headin?"

It was no secret that Johnny didn't like Jack. He saw Jack as a cabin boy, not a normal crewmember. The crew knew this but never said anything. The rest liked Jack and didn't have a problem with him. They all got equal share and were treated fairly. No one could figure out what Johnny's problem was. They were a little less than happy when he became the temporary captain.

"Where we headin…Captain."

"You're not the captain."

"I am till Bill gets back."

"Until Captain Turner gets back, I am first mate and I would like to know where we're goin."

"Well first mate Jack, we are headin to where ever I want."

"Where would that be…_Captain?" _

"I don't know yet."

"You know, the crew deserves to know. If you don't tell them they just might mutiny against you. Leave you on an island or something. Then you know what will happen…I will be captain. It does have a ring to it…don't ya think. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"You know its bad luck to talk of mutiny."

"It's also bad luck to make _your_ crew work without a promise of anything."

"Well, thank you for your help little lad but if you would be on your way. I will tell the crew what is goin on when I know."

Jack wasn't about to leave yet.

"For someone who really has no position, you sure are takin it quite seriously. I'm impressed; I thought you were just a coward never really fighting for yourself. Always taking the easy way out of anything, you probably won't ever be a real captain. Captains need a back bone to…"

Jack wasn't able to finish as he was backhanded by Johnny. "Remember your place boy, you have no rank here."

"Neither do you mate." Jack said then walked off.


	8. surrender

Jack was down in his cabin when he heard the crew shouting. As he made his way up he heard Johnny yell out, "Prepare to battle!"

Jack got up there as fast as he could. There were already navy men boarding the ship. _Navy men _Jack thought. _We're fighting a ship of the fleet. This should end well._

By the time Jack spotted Johnny the navy was already on the Pearl. Johnny looked scared out of his boots. He had no idea what to do. _Figures _Jack thought.

When Johnny found his ground he saw the captain of the other ship come up to him. A blade came to Johnny's throat.

"Surrender the ship."

Johnny was hesitating, trying to this of something to do.

"Surrender pirate."

"Alright…alright. The Pearl's crew, stop fighting!" He yelled out.

Everyone stopped fighting, even Jack, who was a few feet away from the captain and the temporary captain. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Surrender…Never_. He came up behind the captain and jumped on his back. Both crews saw this and started fighting.

"Jack what are you doin? We're gonna lose!" Johnny yelled

"We'll only lose with ya in charge. Get to the cannons and load them. I want cannons in there main mast!" Jack yelled out to the crew

The crew didn't hesitate to listen to Jack. It was a good idea and in the end it worked. They sunk the navy ship and left the navy men to fend for themselves. The Black Pearl's crew had other things to worry about.

"What were you doin surrenderin the ship like that!" a crew member yelled

"Yeah Captain Turner would never have done that. He would have sunk her. She deserves more than being with the bloody navy!" Another yelled.

"Your not captain anymore Johnny. We'll sail back and pick up Bootstraps and he'll do somethin with you. Until then you're just another crewmember. "Someone added in.

"Just another crewmember? Who's gonna be your captain. None of you are capable of running a ship." Johnny yelled, trying to hold his ground.

"Sparrow will be." One yelled out

"Aye" came from the crew

"He's the one who got us out of the mess you got us into."

When all this was happening Jack was up at the helm steerin the ship for the first time. He loved the way it felt. He felt like he could do anything up there. He was lost in though until he heard "Sparrow will be." That's when he decided to listen to what they were saying.

"Sparrow!" Johnny yelled, "Sparrows barely 14, he cant run a ship."

"He can and will if he agrees with it. What do you say kid, you want to be captain for a few weeks."

Jack just stood there shocked. Captain for a few weeks, _this should be fun_ he thought to himself.

"Aye, I'll be your captain until we get the real captain back."

"Aye" the crew yelled in unison.

Jack found Johnny's eyes and saw the look of pure hate. Jack just gave a wily smile and turned back to the crew.

"We have awhile till we have to meet up with Captain Turner again what do you say we stop in at a port, fix this lovely ship, spend a few days on land, and then pillage another ship. What say you?"

"Aye!"

"Good now lets get to work fixing this ship up. Johnny, you swap the deck."

"I don't think so…"

He didn't get to finish because a crewmember shoved a bucket of water and mop in his hands.

Jack smiled and went back to the helm. When he wasn't busy he would find Bill's maps and study them. Bill helped out sometimes when he could, so Jack new how to tell directions and find his way to the nearest port.


	9. first mate jack

A/N: One of my longer chapters. Its longer than most of my stories.

Jack stayed true to his word. He found the nearest port, fixed the ship up, and pillaged another ship all on the way back to get Bill. All this as Johnny was to help Robby out with cabin boy work. The crew saw it as the way to go.

Bill was standing on the port watching as the Pearl made its way in. She looked as fine as ever. He wasn't really sure how Johnny would do, but it turned out fine Bill thought.

_I wonder how he and Jack got along _Bill though. That's when he saw Jack at the helm steering the ship…_something's wrong_.

Bill could tell Jack didn't know how to dock the ship so he borrowed a small boat to row his way to the ship. Before he even set foot on the ship he heard Johnny yellin somethin at him.

"Slow down and tell me what happened."

"They committed a mutiny they did. Why would I let Jack up there if he never touched the wheel? Mutiny they did. Jack should especially be punished; he gave me nothin but trouble the whole way, as did the crew."

"Not true captain." A crew member yelled.

Bill turned to see Jack standing toward the back of everyone. "Jack why don't you tell me what happened."

"So at port you made everyone use the boats to get to dock, ha, you are resourceful lad. Congratulations on good captaining."

"Thank you Captain."

"You're congratulating him? Mutiny they pulled."

"It seems they were only doing what was best for the ship."

"I can't believe this."

"You don't have to, but you can take that boat back to shore."

"Why would I…" Johnny stopped; he got the meaning of what Bill was sayin."

"Well who's gonna be your first mate?"

"Jack seemed like he was a pretty good captain. I think he would make a fine first mate."

That got a round of "Ayes" from the crew.

"He's only gonna be turning 14."

"Well then, happy birthday Jack. How do you like your present?"

Jack was again shocked by the turn of events. "I…I would be honored again Captain."

"Good, so why don't you give your old cabin to Robby and take Johnny's old cabin."

"Aye captain"


	10. tortuga

The Pearl was in Tortuga for Jack's 14 birthday so the crew took him out to give him a proper celebration.

Meaning they were getting him a few drinks and a lady friend for the night.

Bill was sitting next to Jack when he said, "You don't have to do any of this, kid." Bill could tell Jack was nervous.

"No I don't…but I will."

"Here you go Jack…I mean sir, your first bottle of rum. This will take all of your past and future worries away." Said a crewmember

"Down it" said another

So Jack took the drink and tilts his head back. No sooner than it happened Jack started spitting and sputtering for dear life. This got a round of laughs from the bar.

"Good job son, you're almost a man now."

When Jack caught his breath he asked, "What else do I have to do?"

"Spend the night with a lady. This here is Abby; she'll show you the ropes."

"Jack if you're not ready…"

"Nonsense captain, it has to happen sometime."

"Well then I guess sometime is now." Jack said as he was led up to a room.

"You are all helping me in the morning" Bill said to his crew.

"Aye captain" came from the smiling crew.

_Next morning_

Jack woke up the next morning in a bed he didn't recognize. He then remembered the last night. _That was the worse_ he though. The rum wasn't the greatest, but after that was great, even is he wasn't. But you had to give him credit; it was only his first time.

Jack stood up to find the room spinning. When he got his footing he headed to the door and down the stairs. It was extremely loud and bright. He jumped and would have fallen down the rest of the stairs if Bill didn't catch him.

"You alright lad?"

"I'm fine, just stop talking so loud…and why is it so bright?"

A crewmember came up and said, "Congratulations on your first hangover son. How does it feel?"

"Like hell."

"That bout sums it up. Come on we'll get you some water and you'll be fine in an hour." Bill said

_Later that night_

They had left Tortuga and were sailing again. Bill was looking over the edge as Jack was steering the ship. Jack got them out of the dock; he just needed a little help. It would be like that for awhile, but he was getting the hang of it. He was a quick learner.

Bill walked up to the helm. "I'll take it from here Jack, why don' you get some sleep."

"I'm fine. I could stay up here all night."

"Well that won't be necessary. Come on push over."

Jack reluctantly let go of the wheel.

"How was your son?"

"He was fine, just a cold. He got over it in a week."

"That's good. How's Emily?"

"She's good too."

"I'm not gonna get much more am I?"

"Probably not. How was your first real night in Tortuga?"

"It could have gone better. I don't like rum, but I enjoyed the company, even if she didn't."

"Heh, well we'll be back there."

There was a silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me at the wheel. They just picked me, I wasn't even gonna volunteer." Jack said quietly.

"Why would you be sorry about that? Jack from the sound of it, you did a great job. You're well on your way to being the greatest pirate captain ever."

"Second best"

"Whys that?"

"Because you have the Pearl and this is the greatest ship in the Caribbean. It's the fastest and it brings in the most swag wit you as captain. So that will make me the second best. I would never take this from you."

"You love this ship, don't you?"

"Aye, she is a beauty. Maybe I could just be your first mate forever."

"No Jack, you will not be my first mate forever."

"You don't want me to be here?" Jack looked and sounded hurt.

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is that never settle for anything. You will be the greatest pirate there is someday, with or without the Pearl."

"Why are you pushing this so much?"

"Because you deserve so much more out of life."

"Thanks William, I really can't wait to be a captain."

"Pay attention Jack, it may happen sooner than you think."

"Maybe, maybe not. Goodnight Bill."

"Night Jack"

_It will happen soon Jack; I want to see my son grow up, just like I watched you grow up._


	11. almost 16 lad

_2 years later_

"Jack, can I talk to you?"

"Course Captain, what you want to be talkin bout?"

"We need to fill up the crew a little bit. More people have left this past year and we need to replace them. I need you to help me put a crew together."

"Sure thing mate, where are we looking for these fine sailors?"

"Tortuga, we'll be there in about a day."

"Wonderful Captain"

"You seem pretty up there today Jack, what gives"

"Just excited"

"Bout what"

"I'm almost 16. That means I won't be considered a child anymore. No more lad or kid. Just Jack or sir. It's gonna be great."

Bill gave a chuckle to this. "It's 8 months away…lad." Bill chuckled at the glare he got from Jack. "Jack I hate to break this to ya, but you look younger than you are. Even though you've been through more than most, you are cursed with looking young."

"How old do I look?"

"Maybe 14, 15 if someone is drunk, you are one of the shorter ones too…shortie."

"I'm not short. And that's not too bad, especially when I'm really old."


	12. Captain Jack Sparrow

Bill and Jack finally found the replacement crew. It took them 3 days but they found it. Bill found a man by the name of Barbossa. He's been a sailor for many years and would be able to work well on a ship. He also knew some more people that would be quite useful on the ship. Bill and Jack made sure they checked everyone out before signing anyone.

_7 months later_

Barbossa was great on the ship. He was doing everything very well. He would be a perfect first mate Bill thought. _I guess this is as good as a time as any _Bill thought.

"Jack come here lad."

"No more lad, grandpa."

"I'm only 9 years older than you, but that's beside the point. I want to offer you somethin."

"Are you offerin to stop callin me lad, or anything along those lines, for my birthday present? That would be mighty nice of ya."

"Somethin along those lines, I didn't give you anything for your birthday last year did I?"

"I don't believe so. Why?"

"Cuz I want to give you somethin that will make it so no one can call you lad."

"What would that be?"

"Jack…Jack I miss my family. I want to go back to them. What I want from you is…is to give you the Black Pearl."

"Heh…haha…your not…heheheh…are you…William I…"

"Jack you love this ship more than life itself. You deserve it. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be captain of the Black Pearl."

"I don't want…I don't wan…ok I really want to be Captain. But…"

"…You'll be fine. Jack you can do this. I won't leave right away either."

"How long will you stay?"

"As long as you need me."

Jack sat in a chair starring at the wall for a for minutes.

"It's really mine?"

"All yours"

"When do we tell the others?"

"I was thinking tomorrow."

"Who's first mate?"

"It's up to you. Who do you want?"

"Barbossa?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Telling, Barbossa."

"Then that's fine with me. Just be careful Captain."

Jack smiled at this.

"Thanks William."

"Thank you Jack, this ship needs a good captain and you're perfect for it."

"Captain Jack Sparrow. It has a ring to it."

"That it does."

_I hope I'm doing the right thing _Bill thought

_Captain Jack Sparrow _I like it.


	13. Trust

I had an idea for this story and decided to add it in the story instead of a sequal. Who know...maybe i'll add more.

* * *

"Gents! I have an announcement to make." Bootstrap said to the crew.

The crew gathered in front of their captain with Barbossa in the front and Jack was standing to the right of Bill and a little behind.

"As you may or may not know I have a family at home. I miss them terribly and want to go back to see them." Bill searched for a reaction from the crew. "What I'm sayin is that there will be a new captain."

"Who!" came from the crew.

Bill hesitated for a moment. He didn't realize it would be hard to announce this. He then and there realized he was telling a group of older pirates that they were going to have a 16 year old captain. "Jack."

Silence

Bill quickly went on not wanting to give anybody the chance to say anything. "Jack has proved himself over and over again. He deserves this position. He has been on this ship longer than some of you. I will be here for a little bit longer. Just until we reach a port that I can get to England from." Bill finished.

There was silence on this ship. That was extremely rare. It was Barbossa that broke the silence.

"With all do respect Captain. Jack isn't just young. A young captain is 25 at the least. Jack is only just turning 16. Does he really know enough?"

"I have no reason to believe he would be anything less than great."

All this time Jack stood behind Bill. He was beginning to have second thoughts standing in front of everyone. When Bill told them they didn't seem too happy. Jack was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear what Bill had said.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to say anything." Jack just stood there. "Come on. You can do this." Bill said quietly. "Just tell them what you want to do."

Jack slowly made his was past Bill so he was standing in front of the crew. "I had a few ideas what we could do." He started out. He paused for a moment as a thought came into his head. _I'm captain of the Black Pearl. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. _With that he turned his head to Bill and gave one of his famous smiles before turning back to the crew of the _Black Pearl._

_There you are Jack._ Bill thought as Jack went back to the crew.

"First of all I want to start out saying I know I'm young. Many of you might not like that. I will do my best to be that greatest captain there is. I already know what we can do. While in Tortuga a found a map leading to the Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is. There is the treasure of Cortez himself. I have the bearings and I can take us there. The treasure there will make all of us richer beyond belief. Whose with me!"

"Aye" shouts came from the crew."

Barbossa then stepped forward. "Captain." He paused. It felt wrong coming off his tongue. "Captain, who is your first mate going to be?"

"Good question. I have decided that you, Mr. Barbossa, to take that responsibility. Do you except?"

He didn't answer right away. "Of course; Thank ye…sir"

"Good. I think this will work out well. I trust you all. Soon we will be rich beyond our wildest dreams."

Nobody saw the smile creep on Barbossa's lips as Jack finished talking except Bill.

_NO!_ Bills mind screamed. _Why did he say that? _That's when Bill realized that Barbossa might not have been the best choice. He also realized that he wouldn't be leaving so soon. There was only one thing to do.

"Captain, do you mind having me along on this little adventure?"

"Course not! You, William Turner, are always welcome."

That night there were three very important thoughts on the Black Pearl.

_I will have this ship_

_I know your gonna hate this Jack, but I'm going to protect you._

_I'm finally Captain. I will be the greatest pirate captain there ever was. Captain Jack Sparrow._

**The End** (Maybe)


End file.
